


At least in death, there was no pain.

by KingOfTrashyThings



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Constructive Criticism Welcome, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might have to edit this later, It's 2 AM I have been listening to Pigstep for like two and a half hours help, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Quackity and Schlatt decided not to be engaged again after getting back together, Quackity and Schlatt's relationship isn't toxic, Quackity is trying, Quackity never dated and/or got engaged to Sapnap and Karl, Schlatt is in pain, Schlatt is not okay, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, This is my first fanfiction in a while bls be nice, definitely, i might delete this later cause i'm insecure, if you're a dick i will steal your kneecaps, lmao background stuff in the tags let's go, no beta we die like men, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTrashyThings/pseuds/KingOfTrashyThings
Summary: Quackity helps Schlatt patch up his hand after an accident with a bottle, and they talk.[NOTE: THIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS/PERSONAS, NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	At least in death, there was no pain.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao kinda cringe bro

Quackity heard a loud crash in the kitchen that immediately woke him up from his slumber. Quackity groaned, thinking maybe they left a window open and the wind knocked something down, or something. But then he realized Schlatt wasn’t in bed, and was likely the cause of the loud crash. Oh god, what could that man be up to this late… Or early? Quackity had no idea what time it was. But that was not important right now.

…He should probably go check on Schlatt. Quackity got up and out of bed, and quickly headed towards the kitchen.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Quackity heard Schlatt say quietly. Well, he can tell that’s not going to be good.

“Schlatt?” Quackity pushed on forward to find out what was going up. Schlatt quickly turned to face Quackity once he heard his voice. Quackity looked at Schlatt and noticed there seemed to be glass stuck in his right hand, and blood was pretty much everywhere on the ram-hybrid’s hand. Schlatt looked to be trying to pick out the shards of glass with his other hand, but was only able to pick out some of the very large pieces.

“Christ, Schlatt, what happened?” Quackity asked.

“Well, I might have slammed down one of my glass bottles on the table and…” Schlatt coughed for a few seconds, before continuing. “...I guess it decided to make it my problem…” Schlatt sighed. Quackity looked at the table, noticing the glass on the table as well, along with some alcohol dripping off of it. That checked out, at least.

Quackity rummaged through some of the drawers for a few seconds before finding some tweezers. “Alright, come on Schlatt, follow me to the bathroom. Let’s get you fixed up.” Schlatt obliged, following Quackity.

They arrived in the bathroom soon after. Their house wasn’t very big. Quackity put down the toilet seat so that Schlatt could have a comfortable place to sit. Quackity pat the seat, signaling for his boyfriend to sit down, which Schlatt did. Quackity sat on the edge of the bathtub as they didn’t exactly have any other places a person could sit in the bathroom.

“Show me your hand.” Quackity said. The ram-hybrid did as told. “Now stay steady.” Schlatt nodded, even though Quackity didn’t have to tell him to, to know that he should be steady while Quackity was taking care of his hand.

Quackity pulled out the tweezers and carefully began to pull out the first piece of glass. Schlatt winced, biting his lip. “It’s always the smaller ones that…” Schlatt coughed, which made it hard to stay still like Quackity told him to. “...Hurt like a bitch.” Schlatt said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to make this quick.” Quackity assured. “Good…” Was all Schlatt said in response.

They stayed in silence for a bit. Quackity slowly pulling the glass shards out of Schlatt’s hand. There really wasn’t much to be said at the moment. Although it seemed like Schlatt was determined for there to be conversation.

“You know, I can take care of myself just fine.” Schlatt said suddenly.

“I know, Schlatt. But sometimes things happen.” Quackity replied.

“Well, yeah. But I don’t want you to take care of me all the time! Ever since I got revived, you keep having to take care of me because of… Something!” Schlatt sighed. “Which I don’t even see the point of, judging by the fact I’m going to die again. Probably sooner rather than later, from how things are going…”

“Schlatt don’t talk like that.” Quackity’s brows furrowed.

“C’mon, Quackity. My heart killed me the first time, there’s no reason it won’t go for round two.” Schlatt said. “It’s getting worse, and it’s not like we have any treatment for… Anything really.”

Quackity knew he was right. It would be foolish to think anything else. Schlatt was only brought back about 4 months ago, and while being revived did seem to make his heart problems not as bad as they were at the time of Schlatt’s untimely demise for a little while, they have only gotten worse again.

“ _Am I dating a dying man?” Quackity had said after Schlatt had coughed during their first date. Quackity had only been joking then, but little did he know that was the whole ass truth._

“I’m sure we’ll find something to… At least help?” Quackity said.

“Well, after this some alcohol to drown out the pain would be nice.” Schlatt laughed.

“I… Okay.” Quackity sighed. “Just don’t break the bottle this time, cariño.” Quackity rolled up Schlatt’s sleeve a bit, as it seemed like there was a little more glass up there. There was, and Quackity swiftly removed it. Quackity caught notice of Schlatt’s self-harm scars on his arms. Quackity had known about it for quite awhile, and they had already talked about it. Schlatt mentioned that he only really self-harmed if he didn’t have any alcohol or cigarettes, which wasn’t often, but Quackity had a feeling it was a little bit more than that.

Schlatt had almost killed himself the day Quackity found out.. He still remembers how… Empty Schlatt looked. Quackity had somehow managed to convince Schlatt to stick around a little longer. He had been given some extra time at life, might as well live it to the fullest. Quackity was unsure if it was selfish to keep Schlatt alive, knowing how much pain he goes through every day. Schlatt constantly points out that when he was dead, he at least didn’t have to go through pain.

Schlatt rolled his eyes, “Like you said, sometimes…” Schlatt coughed for a good 10 seconds. Concerning. “...Things happen. Sometimes I just get a little angry, is all.”

“So you, smashed the bottle out of anger?” Yeah, that seemed about Schlatt.

“Mhm…” Schlatt nodded. “I’m glad you could pick up on that.” The ram-hybrid chuckled.

Quackity rolled his eyes, picking out the last few pieces of glass from Schlatt’s hand. He grabbed some disinfectant and began to apply it over Schlatt’s cuts, before bandaging his hand up. “Well, looks like you’re as good as new!”

“Great…” Both of them stayed silent for a second. Before Schlatt sighs and gives in, “Thank you.”

Quackity chuckles, “You’re welcome.”

Schlatt gets up. “Well, I’m going to have a drink now. You should get some sleep.”

“Why don’t you come to sleep with me?” Quackity suggested.

“Eh, I won’t be able to. Just… Forget about me and sleep.” Schlatt said.

Quackity thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. “I’ll be fine for a while. Why don’t I pour us both a drink?”

Schlatt chuckled, “Well, that sounds fine to me.”

Quackity and Schlatt left the bathroom and went back into the kitchen. Quackity cleaned the table, before he brought out some cups and poured one of the many alcohol bottles they have in the fridge in them. The two sat down and Schlatt pretty much immediately started drinking.

Quackity noticed just how _tight_ Schlatt was gripping the cup. And that was with the hand he just got patched up. He… Feels like he could be doing more for Schlatt. All he feels like he’s doing is just playing a waiting game until Schlatt loses.

Schlatt suddenly coughed once more. His cough always seems to be getting worse. It was a lot like this back when Schlatt was president, but back then it felt a lot less… Personal? Sure they were still dating back then, hell, they were engaged back then, but they… Just weren’t as close. Now it feels all too real, after Schlatt had already died once from it. Quackity knew that once Schlatt died again, there was not going to be another revival.

This fucking _sucked._

**Author's Note:**

> end me


End file.
